Some polyolefins have advantageous properties for use as cable jacketing materials for a variety of cable types. In particular, these polyolefins have good flexibility and are able to maintain certain relevant mechanical properties over a range of operating temperatures. The polyolefins can be extruded to surround the cable so as to help protect the interior components of the cable from the environment in which the cable is deployed.